A really really crazy fanfic!
by chibix1
Summary: HYPER AUTORESS! Never give Yugi chocolate! Yugi: I WANT CHOCOLATE! Chibix:AHHH EVERYONE RUN! Yami:AHH! Does Yami REALLY like Yugi? TRUTH OR DARE! HALLOWEEN SPECIAL NOW UP! HINTS OF YAOI!
1. CHOCOLATE

Chibix here! This crazy fanfic is taken from me and my friend Yahoo chats. Everything was made off the top of our heads. I own a lot to Mel since she had an equal hand in making this. MEL YOU ROCK! Anyway a few notes:  
  
  
  
*..* ACTIONS  
  
We do a lot of faces  
  
^_^ happy/amused/content  
  
-_- (a lot of meanings sad, mad, frustrated, confused.just go by the moment)  
  
^_^;;; sweat drop happy/nervous  
  
-_-;;; sweat drop upset/depressed/mad/aloof /unfriendly/whatever  
  
O_O surprised/very surprised  
  
O_o same  
  
o_o same  
  
x_x knocked out/sleeping  
  
WARNINGS: Yami tries to say he doesn't like Yugi *shrugs* They find out about all the yaoi fanfics people write about them ^_^ NEVER GIVE YUGI CHOCOLATE  
  
  
  
  
  
(Chibix, Mel, Riko[the character from Chibix's fanfic], Yami, and Yugi..oh and Mel's evil pet sqirls show up..[not squirrels...SQIRLS] )  
  
CHOCOLATE  
  
***  
  
Mel: I wish we could get rid of Riko forever  
  
Riko: you can't get rid of me Chibix need me still HAHAHAHAHA  
  
Chibix: *eyes Riko* watch it I made you I can unmake you!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Riko ^_^;;;; nice Chibix!  
  
Mel: hehe  
  
Mel: *sqirls watch very closely ready to attack if Chibix doesn't need Riko*  
  
Chibix: see!!  
  
Riko: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Mel: hehe  
  
Mel: Riko will you be nice to Yugi EVER?  
  
Riko: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Chibix: You'll probably hate him more after you read chapter eight of my fanfic.  
  
Mel: AHHHHHH WHAT HAPPENS  
  
Riko: I have no control over what I do to Yugi ITS ALL CHIBIX'S FAULT!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibix: HAHAHA  
  
Yami: Chibix you are responsible for what's happening to Yugi?!  
  
Chibix: ^_^;;;;;;;;;  
  
Chibix: RIKO AGREED TO DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Riko: YEAH!!  
  
Riko: oops ^_^;;;  
  
Mel: *beats up Riko like how he did to Yugi in the fanfic and walks off singing earl had to die*  
  
Riko: X_X;;;;;  
  
Chibix: : LOL  
  
Yugi: YEAHH!!!!!  
  
Mel: You deserve it.  
  
Chibix: LOL  
  
Yami: He better be happy I don't get a hold of him  
  
Yugi: *whispers something about the next chapter to Yami*  
  
Mel: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yami: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?! *runs to get Riko*  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHH  
  
Mel: TELL ME SOMEONE  
  
Riko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *runs away from Yami*  
  
Mel: AHJHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Mel: SNECK PEEK PLEASE  
  
Chibix: NO!  
  
Yugi: *smiles* HAHA  
  
Chibix: *runs after Yami* WAIT DONT KILL HIM HE IS ONE OF THE MAIN CHARATERS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO WITHOUT HIM WE WON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS  
  
Mel: Yugi did you know they make yaois about you and your Yami  
  
Yugi: WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Yami *stops running after Riko* WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Chibix: ^_^;;;;;;;;;  
  
Mel: hehe Yeah they do  
  
Mel: And ones about you and ...... Rebecca  
  
Riko: I'M SAVED  
  
Yugi: ^_^;;;;;  
  
Mel: And ones about Yami and Seto  
  
Yami: WHAT!?!?!?!?!  
  
Mel: And ones about Yami and Bakura  
  
Yugi: LOL  
  
Yami: ME AND THE TOMB ROBBER?!?!? *passes out*  
  
Mel: and ones about Yugi and Joey  
  
Yugi: WHAT!?!?!?!?! *Passes out*  
  
Mel: but mostly Yami and Yugi  
  
Mel: hehe  
  
Chibix: ^_^  
  
Riko: kick ass  
  
Chibix: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Mel: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Mel: You make a good couple though ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Chibix: *splashes water on Yami and Yugi*  
  
Mel: um...  
  
Yami:.....me and Seto?!?!?! AHHHHHHH  
  
Mel: And you and the tomb robber  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yugi: well at least you're not with Jonouchi  
  
Mel: hahahhahahahhahahha  
  
Riko: glad I'm not on the show who knows who they would pare me with  
  
Chibix: RIKO AND VINNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Riko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHHHHH OMG THAT'S SCARY  
  
Mel: They have ones where YUGI is with Bakura!!!!!  
  
Yugi: ?!?!  
  
Mel: But most of them are about you too  
  
Yami: Most? That's good..  
  
Yugi: What is that suppose to mean???  
  
Yami: UM NOTHING!!  
  
Chibix: No way!! AHH YAMI REALLY DOES LIKE YUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: haha  
  
Mel: YAMI LIKES YUGI AHHHHHHHHHH THIS IS SOOOOO FUNNY blackmail time  
  
Yami: NO I WAS JUST SAYING THAT I WOULD RATHER BE WITH YUGI THEN A TOMB ROBBER THAT'S ALL  
  
Mel: hahahhahaha  
  
Yami: WE LIVE IN THE SAME BODY FOR PETE'S SAKE  
  
Mel: Sure what ever you say LOL  
  
Yugi: YAMI YOU DONT LIKE ME DO YOU!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yami: YES I DO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibix: *falls on the floor laughing* YAMI LIKES YUGI !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: 0_0  
  
Yami: I DIDN"T MEAN THAT WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibix: YOU JUST SAID YOU LIKED HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: oh my  
  
Yami: I MENT AS A FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: Oh Yami you're in lllloooooovvvvve  
  
Yami: I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
Yugi: YOU DONT LOVE ME?!?!?!  
  
Riko: Look you made the kid cry!  
  
Yami: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibix: LOL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: this is getting good*starts tape recorder*  
  
Riko: I was just saying you made him cry...look at him  
  
Yami: WELL IF PEOPLE WOULD QUIT PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: *stuffs words in Yami's mouth*  
  
Mel: Poor Yugi  
  
Chibix: Well you don't have to get all mad just because you like Yugi, common!  
  
Yugi: Yeah really *sniffle*  
  
Yami: I DON"T LIKE YUGI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *cries*  
  
Riko: He is getting annoying crying like that can I hurt him?!?!  
  
Chibix: NO !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: YUGI I LIKE YOU BUT NOT LIKE THAT GIVE ME A BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: YAMI HATES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries more*  
  
Mel: haha  
  
Yami: I DONT HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Riko: I'm going to go crazy.  
  
Chibix: GOOD !!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: -_-;;;;;;;;  
  
Chibix: Yami just admit it you're a fruit.  
  
Yami: NO IM NOT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: lol  
  
Yugi: HE REALLY HATES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *crying*  
  
Chibix: Poor Yugi its okay.  
  
Yami: I do not.  
  
Riko: If you two are in the same body what would happen if one of you had a wet dream?  
  
Chibix: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU SICK PERSON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: THAT IS GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: OMG RIKO IS NASTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Riko: I was just asking..  
  
Mel: NOW I AM GOING TO HAVE NIGHT MARES 4 TWO WEEKS  
  
Mel: Come on Yugi we will find you a girlfriend *thinks I am about his age and short for my age why do I have to be short*  
  
Chibix: Yugi you can go out with Mel!!!  
  
Chibix: *everyone looks at Mel*  
  
Yugi: ^_^:;;;;;;;; ummm  
  
Mel: yeah  
  
Chibix: Common Yugi Mel is cool!  
  
Mel: um....^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yugi: Ummmmmmmmm ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Mel: ^_^:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Chibix: She won't bite.  
  
Chibix: Will you Mel?  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Mel: um ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;; no  
  
Chibix: MEL!!!  
  
Mel: ye....ah  
  
Riko: I know who Yugi can go out with.  
  
Yami: No one cares what you are thinking.  
  
Yugi ^_^;;;;;;;  
  
Mel: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Riko: He can go with Vinna  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *passes out*  
  
Sqirls: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yami: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? *runs to get Riko*  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Sqirls: *think this is just like a soap opera*  
  
Riko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *runs away*  
  
Chibix: Poor Yugi  
  
Mel: *Mel runs to Yugi* You ok?? Yugi?? Poor Yugi!!  
  
Mel: Yeah you get him Yami  
  
Yami: *comes back after knocking out Riko *goes to help Yugi* Please wake up!!  
  
Mel: He won't wake up I tried...wait I have an idea.  
  
Mel: YUGI I HAVE SOME CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: ^_^;;;;;; did it work????  
  
Yugi: *wakes up* CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Chibix: *RUNS TO HIDE*  
  
Yami: YUGI CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *eats chocolate* YIPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps up and down then lands on Yami*  
  
Yami: *on the floor with Yugi on top of him* -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Chibix: *is hiding*  
  
Mel: *thinks good thing he didn't find all the chocolate*.......*backs away from Yugi*  
  
Yugi: MORE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Mel: ^_^;;;;;;;; Yeah *backs away some more*  
  
Yugi: *jumps up and runs after Mel*  
  
Mel: *runs* AHHHHHHHHHHHH NO ITS MINE  
  
Yugi: MEL GET BACK HERE WITH MY CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: *runs faster* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Mel: Its not yours its mine!  
  
Yugi: *catches Mel* GIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Mel: Nooooo!!!!  
  
Mel: *tackles Yugi *give it back!!!  
  
Yugi: YIPPY *eats it all*  
  
Chibix: ^_^;;;; see what you started  
  
Mel: I want my chocolate.  
  
Yami: Aibou calm down!!!!!  
  
Mel: *faints*  
  
Yugi: *jumps up and runs over to Yami and jumps on him*  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Mel: *dreams about all the chocolate she is hiding*  
  
Yugi: *bounces up and down on Yami* YIPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: *wakes up* I am um.. going to go home now *thinks chocolate here I come*  
  
Yami: *starts to plan Mel's demise*  
  
Chibix: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Mel: *starts to run* bye you guys  
  
Yami: MEL GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yami: YOU STARTED THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: I want more chocolate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: NO!! YOU HAD ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *cries*  
  
Yami: -_-;;;;;;  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Mel: YUGI HELP!!!CHBIX AHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Mel: YUGI HELP AND I WILL GIVE YOU MORE CHOCOLATE  
  
Yugi: *is hyper* NO HELP  
  
Chibix: hehehe  
  
Mel: I GOT TO GO!!  
  
Yugi: *still hyper*  
  
Chibix: Okay see ya Mel ^_^  
  
Mel: *leaves as quick as she can*  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	2. RETURN OF THE CHOCOLATE

BACK AGAIN WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF CRAZYNESS!!!!!!  
  
I don't own anything neither does Mel!!  
  
  
  
Warnings: YUGI AND CHOCOLATE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *faints*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Chibix, Mel...[Yugi returns AHH!!] Yami...)  
  
RETURN OF THE CHOCOLATE!!!  
  
***  
  
Mel : Hi  
  
Chibix: Hello  
  
Mel: has Yugi calmed down? ^_^;;;;;  
  
Chibix: Yeah (as long as you don't mention the 'C' word  
  
Mel: *whispers to Chibix * Oh ok I won't say chocolate....opps  
  
Mel: Where is Yugi anyway? *thinks I hope he didn't hear that*  
  
Chibix: Ummm ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Mel: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Chibix: This might be a death sentence for us.  
  
Mel: He isn't here is he?? *eats the c word*  
  
Chibix: I don't know  
  
Mel: yeah *hears knock at door* I will get it!!!!  
  
Yugi: I'M HERE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibix: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Chibix: *runs to hide*  
  
Mel: Guess who it is.^_^;;;;;;;  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yugi: YOU HAVE CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: *backs away*  
  
Chibix: Oh no  
  
Mel: *whispers to Chibix* Yami doesn't still want to kill me does he?  
  
Chibix: I don't know!!  
  
Yugi: *runs after Mel to get her chocolate*  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHHHHH NO WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT ^_^;;;;;  
  
Chibix: LOL  
  
Chibix: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Mel: *runs away*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Mel: someone help???  
  
Yugi: *catches up with Mel and takes her chocolate*  
  
Yami: -_- this is all your fault MEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: ^_^;;;; Why me!?! its not my fault I have chocolate *thinks more in fact*  
  
Yami: -_-;;  
  
Mel: so what do we do about Yugi?^_^;;;;;  
  
Yugi: *eats as much chocolate as possible*  
  
Yami: What do you THINK we should do with him..  
  
Yugi: MORE CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: -_-;; NO!!!  
  
Mel: *grabs chocolate from Yugi and runs while eating it* hahahaha  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *runs after Mel*  
  
Mel: NO WAY  
  
Yugi: *does a flying leap landing on Mel*  
  
Chibix: LOL  
  
Yami: -_-;;;  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHH  
  
Yugi: GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: *tackles Yugi and begins to tickle him* Maybe I can ware him out or is that possible??  
  
Yugi: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *pushes Mel away then takes chocolate then runs away*  
  
Chibix: Oh my ^_^;;;  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHH NO*RUNS AFTER HIM*  
  
Yami: at least me and Chibix aren't being roughed up  
  
Chibix: Really.  
  
Yugi: HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Mel: Come back here you shorty!!! *thinks wait I am short too-_-*  
  
Mel: hahahhaha  
  
Yugi: *Eats ALL the chocolate* NO!! *cries since it is all gone*  
  
Yami: Thank Ra  
  
Mel: *thinks Yami and Chibix make a good couple* hehe  
  
Chibix: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Chibix: *think Mel and Yugi make a good couple*  
  
Mel: AHHHHH  
  
Yugi: *crying* MORE CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: -_-*  
  
Mel: I CAN'T BELIVE YOU ATE MY CHOCOLATE  
  
Sqirls: *think* hmmm maybe we should help  
  
Yugi: *runs over and jumps on Yami*  
  
Yami: *from underneath Yugi* MEL WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING CHOCOLATE!!!!????? -_-****  
  
Mel: It's not my fault  
  
Chibix: Mel thinks Yugi is cute  
  
Mel: WHAT??  
  
Yugi: *bounces up and down on Yami chest* I WANT CHOCOLATE I WANT CHOCOLATE I WANT CHOCOLATE I WANT CHOCOLATE I WANT CHOCOLATE I WANT CHOCOLATE I WANT CHOCOLATE I WANT CHOCOLATE I WANT CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: *thinks when did I say that oh yeah I did say that??* um..no I didn't  
  
Yami: MEL!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA HURT YOU WHEN HE GETS OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!! -_- ****  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHH  
  
Chibix: ^_^;;;  
  
Mel: My chocolate is all gone because of you!!!  
  
Yugi: ^_^  
  
Yami: AHHH *wants to hurt Mel*  
  
Mel: CHBIX PRETECT ME FROM YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!!!!  
  
Chibix: HES NOT MY BORFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: LOL  
  
YAMI: I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: *runs behind Chibix*  
  
Mel: haha  
  
Chibix: -_-*  
  
Mel: ^_^  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chibix: REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Or else what ^_^ *hyper*  
  
Chibix: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! 


	3. TRUTH OR DARE

Chibix: NEXT CHAPTER *jumps for joy* THANK YOU REVIEWERS KEEP UM COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *smiles real big*  
  
Yami: If you are smart you will leave now before she drinks another Blue Pepsi!!!!!!!  
  
Chibix: WHATEVER YAMI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: ^_^ hehehe  
  
Chibix: OH YEAH WE DON'T OWN YUGIOH...  
  
Yami: THANK RA!  
  
Chibix: LET ME FINISH!!!!  
  
Yami: -_-;;;  
  
Yugi: ^_^  
  
Chibix: WE DON'T OWN YUGIOH, BLUE PEPSI AHHH *hugs Blue Pepsi* OR THE SONG EARL OR WHATEVER OTHER STUFF WE END UP TALKING ABOUT IN THIS FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Warnings: NO MORE CHOCOLATE YEAAA!!! TRUTH OR DARE ^_^ WHAT HAPPANS WHEN SQIRLS ATTACK!!  
  
  
  
  
  
(Chibix, Mel, Yugi, Yami, AND SQIRLS AHHH!!!)  
  
TRUTH OR DARE  
  
***  
  
Yugi: I STILL WANT CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibix: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yami: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Mel: Chocolate? Why don't you go to the store I mean they have tons but you need money ^_^;;;; *hides sqirls that have money* and someone that can drive a car!  
  
Chibix: !!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yugi: *Jumps up and grabs Chibix and pulls her to her car* DRIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibix: Okay just don't hurt me!!!!! ^_^;;;;;;  
  
Yami: *gets up and glares at Mel*  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Mel: *runs into car and sits by Yugi* START THE CAR!!!  
  
Yami: Mel!!!! DON'T EVER GIVE MY AIBOU CHOCOLATE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibix: *slowly starts the car*  
  
Chibix: Hey look here comes Yami we should wait for him!  
  
Yugi: I WANT CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibix: ^_^;;;; Yugi chill out  
  
Mel: NOOOOOOOOO  
  
Yugi: I WANT CHOCLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: We will get it but you need money^_^;;;;;;;;;;; Yugi do you even have money??? *thinks please not the chibi eyes*  
  
Yugi: NO but I bet someone in this car does!!!!!!!  
  
Chibix: AHH I DONT GET PAID TILL FRIDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: I was saving for a laptop AHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yami: *sits next to Mel* HELLO MEL HOW IS IT GOING?????  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yugi: I NEED MONEY *CRIES*  
  
Yami -_-;;;;  
  
Mel: *scoots next to Yugi* help me!!  
  
Yugi: NOT UNLES YOU BUY ME CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: AHHHHH  
  
Yami: MEL I"M GONNA HURT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: -_- why me???  
  
Chibix: ^_^:;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Mel: If I buy it Yami will kill me and if I don't he will still kill me *thinks but then Yugi might like me more* Ok I will buy it!  
  
Yugi: YIPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hugs Mel*  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MEL WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Chibix: *Falls out of the car laughing*  
  
Mel: *blushes*  
  
Mel: -_-don't make me send the sqirls after you  
  
Yami: I THINK SOMEONE NEEDS TO BE SENT TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *still hugging Mel*  
  
Chibix: LOL  
  
Mel: AHHHHH  
  
Mel: *still blushing*  
  
Yugi: YAMI YOU CAN'T SEND MEL TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: *sqirls carry laughing Chibix and put her next to Yami*  
  
Yami: WHY NOT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Chibix: *jumps out of the car and get in the driver seat* hehehe I have to dive  
  
Mel: *thinks OMG*  
  
Yugi: BECAUSE I SAID SO IT'S NOT NICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Please mou hitori no boku!  
  
Yami: -_-****  
  
Chibix: aww how cute!  
  
Mel: *thinks -_- oh man!* ahhhhhhhh don't hurt me  
  
Yami: FINE  
  
Yami: *gets out of the car*  
  
Yugi: YEEAHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Mel: hehe  
  
Yugi: *hugs Mel* NOW BUY ME CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: Thank you Yugi *hugs Yugi*  
  
Mel: *gets out of car* I am going to get to the chocolate first!!!!!  
  
Yugi: YIPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibix: MEL LOVES YUGI  
  
Mel: *blushes* HAHA I GOT HERE FIRST  
  
Yugi: ^_^:;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Mel: hehe*grabs chocolate*  
  
Yami: *is even more pissed off*  
  
Mel: *what should I say* um... CHIBIX LIKES YAMI!!!!!  
  
Chibix: no I don't  
  
Mel: ahhhhhhhhhhh *runs behind Chibix and Yugi*  
  
Yami: gerrr  
  
Yugi: I WANT MY CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: ahhhhhhhh  
  
Yami: -_-;;;;;;;;;  
  
Mel: ok here you go NOW SAVE ME FROM YOUR YAMI! ^_^;;;;;;;  
  
Yugi: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *hugs Mel* YIPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: *blushes again*  
  
Yami: *is really really pissed off*  
  
Chibix: YAMI IS IN LOVE WITH YUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: ahhhhhhh  
  
Yami: QUIT SAYING THAT -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Chibix: WELL YOU DO LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: AHHHHH OMG LOL  
  
Chibix: YOU ARE GETTING JELOUS EVERYTIME HE HUGS MEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yugi: *eating all the chocolate*  
  
Sqirls: *hold up signs that say CHIBIX LOVES YAMI AMD MEL LOVES YUGI!!*  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHHHHH GO AWAY SQIRLS!!!!!!  
  
Chibix: I do not  
  
Yami: GERRRR  
  
Mel: *walks over to Yugi and starts eating chocolate* gerrrrr right back to you *eats some more*  
  
Yugi: *eating WAY TOO MUCH chocolate*  
  
Chibix: ^_^;;;;; I GOT AN IDEA  
  
Chibix: LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GO FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAMI TRUTH OR DARE?????????  
  
Mel: um...ok  
  
Yami: -_-**** I know where this is going  
  
Yami: DARE HAHAHA  
  
Chibix: LOL okay!  
  
Mel: haha  
  
Chibix: I DARE YOU TO KISS YUGI!! ON THE LIPS!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Mel: LOL  
  
Yugi: ??  
  
Yami: Why me? Do I have to!!!  
  
Chibix: YES  
  
Mel: Yes  
  
Yami:-_-***  
  
Mel: Or you have to kiss Chibix you pick lol  
  
Chibix: NO!!!!!!!!!! ITS MY DARE SAY OUT OF THIS  
  
Mel: lol  
  
Yami: I don't want to.  
  
Chibix: THEN YOU LOSE THE GAME  
  
Yami: -_-**********  
  
Mel: YAMI LOST A GAME?! LOL  
  
Yami: OKAY I WILL  
  
Chibix: hahahaha Yami can't bare to lose a game!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: -_-********  
  
Mel: 0_0 haha  
  
Mel: Now kiss  
  
Yugi: Don't I have a say in this?  
  
Chibix: NO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: No  
  
Yami: gerrr  
  
Mel: It won't be that bad  
  
Yami: I guess not  
  
Mel: I sure Yami's not a bad kisser *looks at Chibix* Right Chibix? lol  
  
Chibix: HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW!!!!!???  
  
Mel: lol  
  
Mel: Hurry up and then you get to dare someone!  
  
Chibix: YAMI JUST KISS HM ALREADY  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHH  
  
Yami: FINE  
  
Chibix: hehehe cool  
  
Mel:: haha come on and kiss  
  
Yami: -_-* *scoots over to Yugi and kissed him on the lips and pulls away*  
  
Mel: lol that was so cute!  
  
Chibix: Yeah it was  
  
Mel: Ok Yami it's your turn  
  
Yami: -_-*****  
  
Mel: Pick someone  
  
Yami: gerrr....Aibou truth or dare??  
  
Yugi: ^_^ UMMM DARE!  
  
Chibix: Ooo risky  
  
Mel: *falls over* And he is sugar high too!  
  
Yami: I DARE YOU TO GO WITH OUT CHOCOLATE FOR A WHOLE WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH  
  
Mel: OMG  
  
Chibix: Oh my  
  
Mel: LOL all mine now  
  
Yugi: *cries*  
  
Yami: Well???  
  
Yugi: I DON"T WANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibix: THEN YUGI IS OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: Then you will be out!  
  
Yugi: OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: Poor Yugi I feel your pain!  
  
Yami: Thank Ra  
  
Mel: Yugi's turn! Now you get to pick someone! *looks around her and the sqirls are the only ones that have not been picked* ^_^;;;;;;;;  
  
Yugi: I WANT SOME CHOCOLATE  
  
Mel: You can't have any! *eats chocolate* You have to pick someone now!  
  
Chibix: *eating ham salad* yum  
  
Yugi: *cries*  
  
Mel: Poor baby! Lol  
  
Yami: *glares at Mel*  
  
Yugi: -_- Mel truth or dare?  
  
Mel: um... dare  
  
Yugi: I DARE YOU TO KISS YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Chibix: LOL  
  
Yami: -_-*  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHHHHH NO WAY OMG  
  
Chibix: LOL  
  
Mel: This is not fair! Why me?! At least you didn't dare me to go with out chocolate for a month  
  
Yami: Gee is it that bad? -_-  
  
Chibix: hahahahahahaha  
  
Mel: YES  
  
Mel: *quickly goes to Yami and kisses him on the check* You didn't say on the lips!  
  
Yugi: I guess I didn't  
  
Chibix: MEL'S TURN  
  
Mel: Okay  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Mel: CHIBIX TRUTH OR DARE?  
  
Chibix: *thinks about all the dares* heh...TRUTH  
  
Yugi: no fun! -_-*  
  
Mel: DO YOU LOVE YAMI?*puts lie detection on Chibix*now you can't lie  
  
Chibix: Yes  
  
Yami: *falls over*  
  
Yugi: HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHH OMG THATS SO COOL *dances with Yugi* SHE LIKES HIM SHE LIKES HIM OMG *hugs the sqirls*  
  
Yami: -_-*;;;  
  
Chibix: Well what did you expect me to say?!?!?!  
  
Mel: Ok Chibix your turn  
  
Chibix: Right...MEL TRUTH OR DARE!?!?!  
  
Mel: um...DARE  
  
Chibix: *evil grin* hmmmmm what should I do to you!?  
  
Yugi: ^_^;;;; I don't like the look on her face right now!  
  
Mel: ^_^;;;;; me nether  
  
Chibix: hmmm I DARE YOU TO MAKE OUT WITH YUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Mel: -_- I should have known! AHHHHHHHH  
  
Yugi: ^_^;;;  
  
Mel: *thinks I am going to kill Chibix* um...okay..*thinks do I really want to do this I don't want to lose though*  
  
Chibix: LOL  
  
Yugi: -_-  
  
Mel: How long? *thinks why did I ask that?*  
  
Chibix: ummm lessee full make out 5 minutes  
  
Mel: 0_0 um..  
  
Yami: *glares at Chibix*  
  
Chibix: ^_^:;;;;;;  
  
Mel: -_-;;;;;Chibix you are so dead after this  
  
Chibix: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Mel: *Mel and Yugi start making out*  
  
Sqirls: We got a videotape  
  
Chibix: LOL  
  
Yugi^_^:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yami: *glares more at Chibix* your dead  
  
Mel: *Mel thinks I am so going to kill chinix*  
  
Mel: *thinks but I was going to kill her*  
  
Yugi: *feels weird kissing Mel*  
  
Mel: *Mel feels weird kissing a guy essentially her crush*  
  
Chibix: Two minutes to go  
  
Mel: -_-  
  
Yugi: *is glad Mel's breath is fresh*  
  
Mel: *Mel is glad Yugi's brushes his teeth  
  
Chibix: Common Mel put more tongue into it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: ^_^:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; *thinks there is plenty*  
  
Mel: *thinks the same*^_^;;;;;;;  
  
Yami: *is really pissed off*  
  
Chibix: Okay times up  
  
Mel: *Mel gets up blushing*ok my turn again  
  
Yugi: *deep breath* ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; heh heh heh  
  
Mel: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;; ok Yugi truth or dare?  
  
Yugi: ^_^;;;;;; ummm DARE *hopes for the best*  
  
Mel: um..  
  
Yugi: *hopes I don't have to kiss anyone*  
  
Mel: I dare you to tell your crush you like them and kiss them!!*thinks about Yugi and Yami kissing*hahahaha'  
  
Yugi: UMMMM ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Mel: This should be good  
  
Yugi: ^_^:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Mel: Ok go on.  
  
Yugi: well...I guess my crush.... ^_^;;;;;;;;  
  
Mel: *puts lie detector on Yugi*just in case  
  
Yugi: *cries*  
  
Mel: Oh it's ok Yugi  
  
Yami: I already know what he is going to say  
  
Mel: *goes over and tries to make Yugi stop crying* YAMI GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP!!!  
  
Yami: -_-*** *sits by Yugi and pats his back* Its okay Aibou  
  
Mel: *tries to make Yugi stop crying again..thinks finally! Helps Yami comfort Yugi*  
  
Yugi: -_-  
  
Mel: It ok!  
  
Yami: just say it and get it over with then its okay  
  
Mel: Yeah. You don't have to kiss them if you don't want to  
  
Yami: We wont laugh at you or anything  
  
Chibix: I will ^_^  
  
Yugi: *cries more*  
  
Yami: CHIBIX!!!!!!!  
  
Chibix: Oopz  
  
Mel: *hits Chibix on the head*  
  
Chibix: Ouch...  
  
Sqirls: *use tickle attack on her*  
  
Yugi: I LOVE YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: That's so sweet!!!!!  
  
Chibix: *looks at Yami*  
  
Yami: ^_^;;;;;  
  
Yugi: am I suppose to kiss him now?  
  
Mel: If you want.  
  
Yugi: -_- maybe later ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; MY TURN  
  
Yugi: CHIBIX TRUTH OR DARE????  
  
Chibix: ^_^;;;;  
  
Mel: hahhaa You go Yugi!  
  
Chibix: I don't know what to pick  
  
Mel: PICK DARE  
  
Chibix: Why? Yugi is doing the dare not you  
  
Mel: *whispers to Yugi*yeah I know  
  
Chibix: -_- okay well....  
  
Mel: hehe  
  
Chibix: I pick umm  
  
Mel: *drinks CHOCOLATE milk* yum  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *cries*  
  
Yami: Oh Ra  
  
Mel: hehe  
  
Yami: *glares at Mel*  
  
Yugi: *cries*  
  
Mel: Want some? ^_^;;;;;  
  
Yugi: I CAN'T  
  
Yami: *thinks about killing Mel* Aibou calm down its okay  
  
Yugi: HASE IT BEEN A WEEK YET???????????????????  
  
Mel: *knocks Yami and Chibix out* Now you can! What they don't know hurt them!  
  
Yugi: I DON'T WANNA LOOSE  
  
Mel: Poor Yugi  
  
Yugi: I NEVER CHEAT DID YOU FORGET THAT???????????????????? YAMI ARE YOU ALRIGHT *hugs Yami*  
  
Mel: LOL no  
  
Mel: *The real Mel walks back in* I am back -_- STUPED SQIRLS MADE A ROBOT OF ME AGAIN! *Mel tackles robot at starts beating it up*  
  
Yugi: YAMI!! *hugs him more*  
  
Chibix: *dreams about ne teddy chan*.......*wakes up* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Mel: The sqirls are mad!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibix: Mel you killed Yami!  
  
Mel: I did not the sqirl's robot of me did!  
  
Chibix: oh yeah...robot  
  
Mel: AND THE SQIRLS ARE MAD NOW!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH  
  
Yami: *wakes up*  
  
Mel: *helps Yami up*COMEON WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!HURRY  
  
Yami: I'm not afraid of no damn sqirls  
  
Sqirls: *attack Yami*  
  
Yami: *doesn't care*  
  
Sqirls: *they begin to shave his head*  
  
Mel: ahhhhhhhhhh omg! SQIRLS STOP please!  
  
Yami: *goes back into the puzzle*  
  
Chibix: -_-  
  
Yugi: that's so not fair  
  
Sqirls: *disappear into the puzzle*  
  
Yami: *comes back with his normal hair*  
  
Mel: MY STUPED SQIRLS!  
  
Sqirls: *reappear and take puzzle and brake it*  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yami: *disappears*  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *cries*  
  
Chibix: That was REALLY MEAN!  
  
Yugi: *cries more*  
  
Sqirls: *starts tickling Mel, Chibix and Yugi*  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHH  
  
Yugi: *crying*  
  
Mel: hahhahahah know!!!!sqirl hahahhah get of hahaha of hahahahhaha me!!!........can't stop my sqirls!!  
  
Yugi: *gets away from sqirls and picks up puzzle and begins to put it back together*  
  
Chibix: AHHH HAHAHAHA AHHHHHHH HAHAHAHA  
  
Yugi: *finishes puzzle*  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHH HAHAHHAHAH NO STOP HAHAHHAHAHA  
  
Yami: *reappears* .......*evil smile*  
  
Chibix: ut oh  
  
Yami: *sends ALL the sqirls to the shadow realm where they can never get out*  
  
Yugi: YEAHHHH YAMI I MISSED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hugs Yami*  
  
Chibix: phew  
  
Chibix: Thanks Yami!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: *faints*  
  
Mel: *wakes up and see the shadow realm*AHHHHHHHHHHHHH *faints again* ........*Mel has a really bad dream about the shadow realm and teddy chan and pink hippos and a dead from* *wakes up* ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh please not the shadow realm!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Chibix: -_-***  
  
Yugi: poor Mel..  
  
Chibix: hehehe  
  
Mel: Where are we?  
  
Chibix: Right here!  
  
Yugi: ^_^;;  
  
Mel: Oh ok ^_^  
  
Yami: *thinks everyone is crazy*  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
READ AND REVIEW ^_^;;; 


	4. K THANKS

Chibix: BACK FINALLY!!  
  
Yami: _  
  
Chibix: thanks for the reviews and junk me and Mel down own any of this except maybe the sqirls! ^_^  
  
Yami: *thanks ra*  
  
Chibix: ^_^  
  
WARNINGS: K THANKS! ^_^ Bakura and Ryou! Yami gets angry! Blah blah blah K THANKS  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
(Chibix, Mel, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou!!!)  
  
K THANKS  
  
***  
  
Chibix: *there is a knock at the door* Umm ill get it *goes to get the door*  
  
Mel: ^_^;;;; don't have a good feeling about that  
  
Ryou: Hello  
  
Chibix: LOOK ITS RYOU  
  
Mel: HI  
  
Yugi: ^_^ HI RYOU  
  
Yami: *hope the tomb robber isn't going to show*  
  
Chibix: ^_^;;;;;;  
  
Mel: ^_^;;;; HI BAKURA  
  
Chibix: bawhoa?  
  
Ryou: Bakura refuses to come out  
  
Yami: GOOD!  
  
Yugi: ^_^;;;;  
  
Chibix: K thanks  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Chibix: I just spilled blue Pepsi on myself k thanks  
  
Mel: lol  
  
Chibix: K thanks!  
  
Mel: I have strep throat  
  
Chibix: Not cool K thanks!  
  
Mel: Why do you keep saying k thanks  
  
Chibix: Because everyone at work says it K thanks  
  
Mel: lol  
  
Chibix: MY X-BOYFRIEND IS ON THE PHONE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHHH OMG and the sqirls are in the shadow realm!!!  
  
Chibix: I HUNG UP ON HIM K THANKS  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Mel: LOL  
  
Chibix: he is a weirdo k thanks  
  
Mel: YEAH YOU GO CHIBIX!!!!!  
  
Chibix: k thanks  
  
Yami: WILL YOU QUIT SAYING K THANKS IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY  
  
Chibix: LOL K THANKS  
  
Mel: Where's Yugi?  
  
Chibix: I locked him in my closet K THANKS  
  
Yami: -_-***  
  
Mel: Why??? POOR YUGI! wait you don't have chocolate in your closet right?  
  
Chibix: No I don't  
  
Yugi: I'm here Chibix is crazy  
  
Mel: good...so Chibix is crazy?  
  
Yugi: I WANT CHOCOLATE *cries*  
  
Yami: To bad  
  
Chibix: K THANKS  
  
Yami: -_-***  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHH  
  
Chibix: *GROWLS AT COMPUTER*  
  
Computer: *Growls back*  
  
Chibix: AHHH K THANKS  
  
Yugi: Chibix has had too much blue Pepsi  
  
Mel: Oh so basically she is hyper?  
  
Chibix: K THANKS  
  
Mel: Yami can I have my sqirls back so I can send them after Chibix?  
  
Yami: No  
  
Mel: -_- Why not?  
  
Mel: it will stop the K THANKS  
  
Yami: Because no one can get them back not even me.  
  
Chibix: K THANKS  
  
Yami: -_-***  
  
Mel: MY POOR SQIRLS  
  
Chibix: THAT SQIRLS ARE FINE WHERE THEY ARE K THANKS  
  
Mel: But they were my friends  
  
Yami: -_-***********  
  
Yugi: Bakura is that one who started the k thanks  
  
Chibix: K THANKS  
  
Yami: STOP IT CHIBIX  
  
Chibix: K THANKS  
  
Mel: AHHHHHH  
  
Yami: She is just doing it to torched me!  
  
Mel: K thanks  
  
Chibix: K THANKS  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH now it's me !!!! K thanks  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH k thanks  
  
Bakura: *appears* I just said it once then the stupid Pharaoh got mad and then CHIBIX started to say it all the time  
  
Yami: GET OUT OF HERE BAKURA  
  
Chibix: K THANKS  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHH  
  
Mel: lol! K THANKS  
  
Yami: _  
  
Mel: hahaha This is funny! K THANKS  
  
Chibix: K THANKS  
  
Mel: I have had too much coke K THANKS  
  
Yugi: I think everyone should calm down  
  
Yami: I'll calm down when there is no more TRASH in the room (cough_bakura_cough)  
  
Bakura: -_-**  
  
Mel: lol K THANKS  
  
Yugi: Be nice mou hitori no boku!  
  
Yami: -_-******  
  
Chibix: K THANKS  
  
Yami: STOP IT DAMNIT  
  
Chibix: Okay, okay! K THANKS! oops  
  
Mel: haha K THANKS  
  
Bakura: *watches a very pissed off Yami glare at Chibix and Mel*  
  
Yami: *glares* -_-**  
  
Chibix: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yugi: -_-;;  
  
Mel: *backs away*don't hurt me!!! K THANKS ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;*runs behind Yugi and Chibix*  
  
Chibix: FANFICTION.NET WASN'T WORKING ALL DAY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yami: *plots Mel's demise*  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHH NOT AGAIN  
  
Bakura: *laughs*  
  
Mel: I am sick Yami please don't kill me now  
  
Yami: *plots to kill Mel after she isn't sick*  
  
Mel: being sick is bad enough now I have a 5000 year old guy trying to kill me  
  
Yami: -_-***  
  
Mel: Great... grandpa!  
  
Yugi: K THANKS  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOT YOU TOO  
  
Bakura: *laughs again* I love to see the Pharaoh pissed off  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHH K THANKS  
  
Yami: DAMNIT GRAVE ROBBER THIS IS ALL YOUR FREAKEN FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: hahahha  
  
Bakura: NO ITS NOT ITS CHIBIX'S  
  
Mel: K THANKS  
  
Chibix: ^_^;;;;;;;; K THANKS  
  
Mel: ^_^ k thanks  
  
Yugi: K THANKS  
  
Chibix: Okay okay then everyone just quit saying it then we can do something else  
  
Mel: um... Ok...k thanks...opps my bad  
  
Yami: Give me a brake  
  
Bakura: NO ONE CARES ABOUT RYOU  
  
Yugi: Where is Ryou!!  
  
Chibix: HE'S GONE!! *cries*  
  
Mel: Do we need to put Ryou's pic on a milk carton??  
  
Ryou: I'm here  
  
Mel: Hi Ryou  
  
Yugi: I WANT CHOCOLATE  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHHHH MEL IM GONNA HURT YOU  
  
Mel: Wait if Yugi can't have chocolate what about cola does that make him hyper  
  
Chibix: I have the power of the sun gods  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yami: CHIBIX SHUT UP  
  
Yugi: Cola doesn't work for me -_-  
  
Mel: Okay  
  
Chibix: AND THAT'S A GOOD THING  
  
Mel: Thats good to know  
  
Mel: You know what works for me? it is chocolate milk  
  
Yugi: *cries*  
  
Yami: Stop talking about chocolate  
  
Chibix: I have the power of the sun gods  
  
Yami: -_-**  
  
Chibix: K THANKS oopz  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Chibix: LOL  
  
Mel: K thanks  
  
Yami: STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *giggles*  
  
Yami: gerrr  
  
Chibix: MEL  
  
Mel: Yeah ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Chibix: K THANKS  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.....K THANKS  
  
Chibix: K THANKS  
  
Mel: Not again k thanks  
  
Yami: I'm GONNA HURT BOTH OF YOU  
  
Chibix: ^_^;;;;;  
  
Mel: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;; why me k thanks  
  
Yami: I'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM LIKE I DID THE SQIRLS  
  
Chibix: AHHHHHHHHH *runs away*  
  
Yugi: -_-;;;  
  
Mel: ^_^;;;;;;;;*thinks must not say it!!!^_^;;;;;; no can't say it!!!* k th........AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Chibix: Okay I quit  
  
Mel: AHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yami: YOU CAN'T QUIT  
  
Chibix: ^_^;;; Yes I can  
  
Yugi: I WANT CHOCOLATE  
  
Yami: *runs after Chibix*  
  
Chibix: AHHHHHH *runs away*  
  
Mel: ^_^;;;;  
  
Yugi: chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolatechocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolatechocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolatechocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate chocolate  
  
Yami: *still running after Chibix*  
  
Chibix: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
***  
  
REVIEW PLEASE ^_^ 


	5. HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

Just a little note fan fiction now blocks out most of the little faces we used from previous chappys so we are trying to deal with it (sigh)

Chibix: Its been awhile since I updated this ficcy!

Yami: Cause you are crazy!

Chibix: SO WHAT anyways neither me nor Mel own Yugioh, but could you imagine what would happen if we did?

Yami: Life as I know it would be TOURCHER!

Chibix: XD Yep Yami and Bakura would be our SLAVES and Yugi would be KING OF FRANCE and Anzu would marry Pegasus and they would have one hundred kids and all live in a tea pot full of mustard!

Yami: Whoaa……..At least I'm not in this chapter

Chibix: Careful buddy or you will be the highlight of the next chappy!

WARNINGS: What would happen if a couple of hyper crazy girls go trick or treating when its not even Halloween then run a muck through Kaiba's mansion? XD

(Chibix, and Mel,…Kaiba,..Yugi,…and some guy who wont give us candyyy! )

CHIBIX'S HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

Mel: Chibix I'm boreddddddddddddddd

Chibix: Really ME TOO

Mel: Gah I want candy!... We should get candy ... too bad Halloweens a week away still.

Chibix: Who cares! Lets go early trick or treating (grabs Mel and drags her to the costume closet) Who should I beeeee?

Mel: Hmmm so many outfits! (pulls out Pegasus outfit) ... AHH ... (pulls out Ne Teddy Chan outfit) AHHHHH

Chibix: (pulls out a Mel outfit) hehehe You're an outfit!

Mel: So are youuuuu! (pulls out Chibix outfit)

Chibix: Who said someone could make me into an outfit?

Mel: (pulls out Yami outfit) XD

Chibix: (pulls out a Bakura outfit) Sweet!...(puts on Bakura outfit)

Mel: (puts on Yami outfit) XD hahahaha Stupid tomb robber I shall send you to the shadow realm!

Chibix: Wait I have to play my role too ahem...SHUT UP STUPID PHARAOH hehehe

Mel: Why should I .. I'm the almighty pharohhhhhhhhhhh .. Who wants chocolate?

Chibix: Memememe! (drags Mel outside to the street)

Mel: Now remeber.. Only go to the houses with their lights on!

Chibix: Okay yeah which house first?

Mel: That one! (runs to house and rings door bell)

Chibix: (follows)

Mel: (waits) ... (knocks on door) T.T Their not answeringgggg!

Chibix: Common we want cannndddy (pounds on door) OPEN UPPPP

Mel: (kicks door down using special Yami action shadow powers that came with the outfit )

Chibix: Trick or treat!

Mel: Trick or treat... smell my feet .. give me something good to eatttttttttt!

Owner: What is going on? AHHHH WE'RE BEING ROBBED (hides) TAKE WHAT YOU WANT AND LEAVE!

Chibix: Um got any candy?

Owner: No but take anything else and don't hurt us! (hiding )

Chibix: Whatever you say

Mel: umm.. Okay

Chibix: (grabs DVD from TV stand) O.O I LOVE THIS MOVIE! (runs off)

Mel: lol ... (looks around) err.. (grabs pillow case) O.O A PLACE TO STASH ALL MY CANDY.. WOO (runs off)

Chibix: (skips off down the street) Now which house?

Mel: Ohhhhhh! That one! points to big fancy house

Chibix: YEAH they must have TONS OF CANDY! (runs to door)

Mel: (runs to door and rings it a million times)

Chibix: Candy at last!

Kaiba: (answers door) -.-; WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?

Chibix: Trick or treat?

Kaiba: Halloweens not until next week .. Plus it's a stupid pointless holiday (slams door)

Chibix: Awww -.-;;……(rings door bell again and runs to hide)

Mel: Ekk! (hides in bushes )

Kaiba: (walks out of house again) O.-

Kaiba: (sees some kids walk by and runs after them mumbling something about stupid punks)

Chibix: (jumps up and runs in the house ) XD

Mel: (follows in and shuts door and locks it) hehehhehe

Chibix: Now where is the CANDY (jumps on couch and starts to bounce on it)

Mel: hmm.. Probably in the kitchen XD (runs to kitchen) O.O it's ... so ... Pink

Chibix: (jumping on couch while knocking over lamps and pictures off the wall)

Mel: (digging threw the cabinets, dropping everything on the floor in the process)

Chibix: (gets down and runs in kitchen) O.o Pink kitchen?

Mel: Yes with matching pink forks! O.o

Chibix: (looking around kitchen too) Whats this? (drops a huge bag of flour all over the kitchen) OOPS XD

Mel: hehehe.. Clean it up with... WATER….

Chibix: OKAY (dumps water all over the flour) O.o sticky

Mel: Let's add Mr. Bubble to it! He always seems to fix problems and make everyone happy.. plus the box is pink O.o

Chibix: (dumps three bottles of Mr. Bubble on the sticky floor) oops too much!...Oh well!

Mel: Add more water!

Chibix: (pours more water on the floor) There that should do…..(slips on floor) OWWWW

Mel: (ties two sponges to feet and slides around the room) WEEEEEEEEE XD

Chibix: (gets up and uses floor as a slip and slide WEEEEEEEEEEEEE XD

Mel: slides into the hall way leaving a trail of bubbles and flour)

Chibix: (lips right into a book case dropping all the books to the floor) OWWW

Mel: (spins threw hall, knocking over everything in her path)

Chibix: (gets up and slides to the hall way) Need to find bathroom! (runs into Kaiba's bed room) O.o Huge beddddd! (jumps on bed)WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Mel: (slides in after) XD

Chibix: (jumping up and down getting soapy flour all over everything) WEEEE FUNNNNNNNNNN

Mel: (runs into bathroom) O.O DUDE HE HAS A POOL IN HERE

Chibix: POOL Oo (Runs and jumps into pool)

Mel: hehehe.. We should turn it into jello XD (runs into kitchen and comes back with jello packets)

Chibix: (oes and gets jello packets too) hehehe (dumps in jello)

Mel: (adds in the jello)

Chibix: Cherry! XD

Mel: hmm we're gonna need a way to mix it (pushes Chibix in) HA take that Bakura-baka!

Chibix: AHHH (pulls Mel in) Right back at you baka pharaoh!

Mel: ahhh... Yami's gonna kill me when he sees his pants

Chibix: Well Bakura has a million striped shirts so he wont mind….I hope!

Mel: (doggie paddles around the pool) Hey ... weren't we suppose to be trick or treating? O.o;

Chibix: Oh yeah I forgot!

Kaiba: (runs into his house covered in candy) O.o;

Chibix: Lets get out of here before Kaiba sees his house

Mel: Good idea! (hops out window)

Chibix: (does the same) wasted all that time and still no chocolate!

Yugi: (clobbers Chibix) CHOCOLATE? WHERE?

Chibix: AHHHHH NO WHERE YUGI I SWEAR!

Mel: Err Yugi listen to me .. Your yami… there's no chocolate ... its all in your head!

Yugi: NO ME WANT CHOCOLATEEEEE

Mel: Kaiba no baka has some I think

Yugi: O.O REALLY (runs off and into Kaiba's open front door) KAIBA WHERE IS IT? ME WANT CHOCOLATE! (loud crashes and tumbling can be heard from Kaiba's place)

Chibix: O.o;; Poor Kaiba!

Mel:LOL .. I say we run before he kills us!

Chibix: YEAH (runs off)

Mel: (runs ahead and knocks on another door)

Chibix: Maybe this house has candy?

Mel: Maybe so.. Should I use the yami action powers again?

Chibix: Sure!

Mel: (uses yami action powers and bust door down) ... Err wait.. this house looks familiar…o.o; I think its ours

Chibix: YOU BROKE OUR DOOR

Mel: BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TOO

Sqirls: (pop out of nowhere) XD

Chibix: Um hi sqirls!

Sqirls: (looks at Chibix) ... (tackles XD holds up sign) Hello Bakura spiky haired face!

Chibix: O.o uh I'm Chibix ;;; Oh yeah costume! hehehe

Sqirls: (holding up sign) ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh .. (runs off and comes back dressed up as ne teddy chan )

Mel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (faints )

Chibix: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (faints)


End file.
